


Rewards

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: sideswipe, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Sideswipe/Blurr - Trouble for Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Public sex, Sticky, Exhibitionism  
>  **Notes:** You down with OTP? Yeah, you know me!  (I need to cut back on the caffeine) I didn’t get another sfbb scene done, but I got this?

**Title:** Rewards  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Sideswipe/Blurr  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Sideswipe/Blurr - Trouble for Me  
 **Warnings:** Public sex, Sticky, Exhibitionism  
 **Notes:** You down with OTP? Yeah, you know me!  (I need to cut back on the caffeine) I didn’t get another sfbb scene done, but I got this?

 

**Rewards**

 

“There isn’t even anyone here, Blurr,” Sideswipe protested as the Racer dragged him into the common room. He was tired. Happy to ‘face the pretty Smurf, but a berth would be better. Then when he was done, he could just flop over and pass out.

Blurr was _persuasive_ though, and Sideswipe found himself tugged deeper into the dimly lit and empty room. Brat was so lucky he was a good lay.

“Someone could come along any time. Doesn’t that make you hot?” Blurr settled his aft on a table in the center of the common room, right in view of the door. He would absolutely be seen if anyone even walked past.

Sideswipe shook his head. “I may not care if someone sees me, but it doesn’t really do anything special for me.”

Blurr stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Sideswipe wanted to suck on it. So he did.

Blurr smiled, and wrapped his legs around Sideswipe’s waist, his arms around his neck. He licked out playfully. “You’re so good to me.”

Sideswipe shook his helm, and chuckled. “Putting up with you has its rewards.” He gripped Blurr’s waist, and pulled, rocking his hips forward to grind their interface panels together.

Blurr laughed, and fell back to lay across the table, panel retracting. He wriggled his hips, heel pressing against Sideswipe’s aft to bring him in closer.

Sideswipe glanced down, and smirked. “Mmm. Nice rewards.” His spike extended, and he lined up, watching as Blurr’s optics went a dark cobalt, and the playful squirming and teasing was replaced by still anticipation. Sideswipe generally liked dragging this part out. Blurr impatient and desperate was hotter the molten steel, but he would still have to stumble all the way back to his quarters after this.

It’d been a long day.

With a mental shrug, Sideswipe slammed his hips forward. Slick heat parted, then squeezed around him. Blurr’s back bowed right up off the table, and his shout echoed off the rock ceiling.

Oh yeah. _Rewards._

Sideswipe didn’t bother worrying over Blurr. He chased his own overload selfishly, knowing Blurr was just fine already. Blue hands clawed at the tabletop. Cries punctuated every sharp thrust Sideswipe made, and Blurr’s optics remained locked on the open doorway.

Sideswipe shut his optics, and used Blurr’s very willing body for his own pleasure. He sank into the sensations, letting the ripples of lust skitter over his sensornet. He focused on a pace and angle that made the charge build up nicely, but still gave him time to really enjoy the sweet swell of it throughout his systems.

Blurr’s cries became hitched whimpers. His hands scratched at the backs of Sideswipe’s where he held the Racer’s hips for leverage. A rolling pressure began at the base of his spike, and went up, and Blurr’s scream pulled him out of the haze he’d let himself sink into.

Pleasure became hard ecstasy, and Sideswipe growled, plunging in deep with almost brutal thrusts. Blurr sobbed and thrashed, and gasped out perfect words like, “Please!” and, “More!” and, “Oh, Primus, Sideswipe!”

Panting as overload eased its hold on him, Sideswipe planted his hands on the table, and let his head hang. Blurr purred, hips rolling in a little circle that ground their arrays together and sent a nice aftershock pinging across Sideswipe’s sensornet.

“ _ **If**_ you two are done,” a stern voice said from behind Sideswipe. “I would suggest cleaning up the mess you made, and getting as far from my sight as you can.”

Blurr beamed up at him, and mouthed, ‘Prowl’, as if Sideswipe wouldn’t recognize _that_ voice.

“You are so glitched.” Sideswipe chuckled, and stood, pulling Blurr up off the table with him.

“I beg your pardon?”

Sideswipe glanced back at Prowl. “Glitched. I told Blurr that he is so glitched.” He flashed a bright smile of his own. “Gets off on being caught. Glitched.” He snickered at Blurr’s light slap, and pulled a polishing cloth from his subspace, brazenly using it to clean himself off first.

Prowl’s optics narrowed before he turned and stomped off, and Sideswipe figured there would probably be an official regulation against public interfacing by morning. He began making a list of mechs he knew he could get to break that rule tomorrow afternoon.

A light kiss pulled Sideswipe out of his thoughts. “Mmnh! Caught by Prowl right in the middle of it. That was so hot. Thanks.”

Sideswipe smiled, caught Blurr’s chin, and kissed him deeply. “My quarters. You can pay me back.”

Blurr’s optics darkened, and a low purr began. “I’m sure I can.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
